Y un soplo de esperanza: Leonardo
by Yulia zafiro holmes
Summary: ¿Que sentiría si el amor de tu vida se fuera lejos de ti?. que ese sentimiento que tienes hacia el/ella le perteneciera a otr@, esto es lo que Leonardo ha sentido durante mucho tiempo y ahora lo cuenta, una historia corta pero con gran angustia. único episodio, disfruntenlo :D


Bien estuve ya viendo hace días algunos fics de muchas persona y de ahí fue donde me inspire. Realmente las personas somos especiales a la hora de la imaginación y todos destacamos.

Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, yo solo ayudo al fandom con mis creaciones.

Bueno hare una historia dramática, sin más remedio me despido y espero disfrutan una mas de mis creaciones.

Empecemos…

**Y un soplo de esperanza**

Solo una unión, solo unas palabras, unas caricias, unas miradas eran suficientes para que el chico de la banda azul explotara en depresión, ¿Porque tengo que sufrir esto?, ¿Pro que yo? siempre se habría preguntado y aun sin decirlo sabia la respuesta.

Leonardo sabía muy bien que ella jamás se fijaría en el, ella jamás lo querría y mucho menos desearía, el sabía que el ganador de todos aquellos halagos, palabras tiernas y miradas y hasta besos era el chico de rojo: Raphael. Cada vez que los veía juntos era como si un remolino de emociones inundara sus pensamientos destruyendo toda clase de pensamientos felices, positivos y esperanzados, sabía muy bien que ese premio no lo ganaría y mucho menos en camino de una gran celebración: la boda de Cristeen y Raphael.

Odiaba cuando sus hermanos hablaban de eso, lo ponía enfermo, jamás se sintió tan infeliz como las semanas pasadas cuando supo la noticia, no lo podía creer.

¿Por qué el amor nunca toco a su puerta?, o mejor dicho, a su vida, no lo sabía, solo a veces desearía tenerlo, sentir la sensación de Raphael cada vez que ve a su novia, sentir esa sensación de cosquilleo cada vez que rosan sus manos, esa sensación de ser amado, solo de serlo, ¿era mucho pedir?, obviamente era amado pero no de la manera que él lo pedía, él quería a alguien más en su vida alguien que lo hiciera sentir en el cielo, que lo hiciera sentir mariposas en el estómago, pero lo único que sentía eran celos y muchas veces odio hacia este sentimiento. Cada vez que estaba cerca de ella era como si sus impulsos le gritaran que la abrazara, que jamás la dejaría ir y que por fin la hiciera suya, solo él y ella por siempre, siempre juntos pero esto rápidamente lo desechaba, siempre la observaba, siempre veía esos ojos verdes que tanto lo enloquecían, siempre esa figura delgada y atlética que tanto deseaba, era hermosa y él lo sabía, siempre lo supo y siempre lo será. Pero siempre hubo un gran obstáculo y ese era Raphael, cada vez que peleaban a causa de sus celos el chico de banda roja saliera victorioso ya que de una forma u otra siempre le recordaba que el seria su pareja y el chico de azul seria solo si vidente, por supuesto cada vez que lo mencionaba Leonardo caía de nuevo en una profunda depresión, al parecer el por fuera despertaba fortaleza, valentía y luz, pero lo que nadie sabía era que por dentro era lo contrario, odio, desesperación, vagancia, deseos obscuros y de placer se adueñaban de él, siempre lo hacían, siempre que estaba solo esas manchas lo invadían tal como una enfermedad.

_**Estúpido Raphael, ojala te mueras**_

Era lo peor que había pensado, su padre y tutor jamás le hubiera perdonado tal deseo, pero en ese momento era lo menos que podía desahogarse, cada vez que algo así se presentaba el chico partía hacia su recamara, se encerraba ahí y dejaba que sus lágrimas salieran de sus ojos azules se tiraba al suelo y dejaba salir todo lo impuro, a vece gritaba por la sensación que tenía, pareciera que las apariencias siempre son incorrectas y este no fue la excepción, golpeaba la pared hasta sangrar sus manos, las veía y aun así no paraba de llorar.

_** ¿Por qué yo?**_

_**Porque tengo que soportar esto?**_

_**A caso la vida me está dando un aviso**_

Un aviso, siempre lo sentía pero ¿Qué clase de aviso era ese?, porque todos los avisos siempre tienen que doler, porque tienes que aprender a ser infeliz antes de ver la claridad de las cosas, porque no antes, ¿o acaso jamás va a ser así?, siempre iba a sufrir por el resto de su vida, iba a sufrir por una penosa y hermosa razón, siempre que él lo permitiera, esto último siempre iría así. Por otro lado no sería el único que sufriría, estaba Donatello que tenía la misma pena que el: ver mientras como la persona que amas, ama a otro. Lo raro en este caso era que Donnie jamás se rendía, a pesar de los deseos de April, el chico de morado seguía atrás de ella, _**Que tonto es Donnie**_**, **_**por que no se da cuenta que jamás lo vera de esa forma,**_ lo pensaba y era la misma cosa en su caso por lo que nunca había hablado con su hermano en ese asunto.

Solo una cosa deseaba por siempre: verla a su lado, aunque sea de la forma de amistad, _**Jamás será para mí, no**__**la hare mía, no será mía, pero… que jamás me impidan verla**_pensó y callo en silencio al ver a su hermano y a la chica vestida de blanco en el altar, veía como los dos se miraban con amor, vía como los dos permanecían juntos y el estaría solo, alzó la mirada al ver que el padre y terminaba la frase que jamás olvidaría en su vida: -¿Cristeen aceptaría usted a Raphael como su esposo?-

Hubo un silencio, el chico solo la veía, veía que era la más hermosa novia que jamás había visto, en verdad siempre era bella, siempre segura de sí misma y cuando estaba con él lo hacía sentir en las nubes, pero eso era antes ahora era la mujer de otro.

**-Si acepto-**

**Su corazón se rompió en dos.**

**-¿Raphael usted aceptaría a Cristeen como su esposa?-**

**-Acepto-**

_**Esta sensación otra vez**_

**-Ya puedes besar a la novia-**

De nuevo su mirada estaba en el suelo, por más que se sintiera feliz por su hermano, sus sentimientos le ordenaban no ver la escena del beso, tal y como si fuera una película de terror solo que para él era verdad. Terminando todos aplaudieron y gritaron porras a los novios, mientras estos repartían uno que otro gracias, de pronto con una falsa sonrisa vio que la chica ahora ya convertida en toda una mujer se dirigía hacia él, el solo dejo que su roto corazón poco a poco cobrara vida, ya tal vez se había acostumbrado a eso; la chica con voz tímida y un poco atolondrada le dijo:

_-_**Leo, gracias por estar aquí con nosotros… conmigo**

_**''Conmigo'', siempre lo estaré, siempre estaré contigo**_

**-Es mi hermano como no apoyarlo y más cuando consiguió una bella chica como tú, por cierto perdón mi atrevimiento pero te ves hermosa, siempre te ves hermosa-**

**-Leo… me dejas sin habla, agradezco tu cumplido-**

-**Siempre los voy a tener para ti-**

La chica lo miro a los ojos y el chico sintió un impulso de besarla, pero afortunadamente se controló y sin pensarlo esta le dio un abrazo, el chico de azul la recibió con sus brazos y la abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo, como si con ese abrazo pudiera decirle sus sentimientos hacia ella, pudo sentir su perfume, era dulce y lo embriago por un momento, sintió por última vez su pelo lacio y negro alrededor de su cara, sintió su cuerpo unido al suyo a pesar de un abrazo por última vez, sintió como un pedazo de él se fue con ella, la chica se alejó poco a poco y vio como el de azul le brotaban unas lágrimas, esta puso sus manos en su cara y las seco, le dijo que no se sintiera mal y esto solo dijo que estaba feliz por ella.

Por última vez vio su sonrisa.

Por última vez vería esos ojos verdes posados en los suyos.

La chica se fue con su respectivo esposo y este lo saludo con una mano y el respondió de la misma manera, vio como ellos dos se iba a seguir su unión, él se quedó parado en el mismo sitio, _**No serás mía pero aún hay un soplo de esperanza de verte**_

La última lagrima callo y se limpió la cara, enseguida apretó los puños y sonrió para sí.

Se encamino con sus hermanos y así fue como seguiría: _**con un soplo de esperanza.**_

FIN


End file.
